Gonzo's Muppet Show openings
A list of Gonzo's openings during "The Muppet Show Theme" on The Muppet Show, and in some later spin-offs. __TOC__ Season One During the first season, Gonzo hit the Muppet Show sign's letter O like a gong, with the following results... Season Two From season 2 onwards, Gonzo would appear inside the Muppet Show sign's letter "O" and try to blow a note on his horn, with the following results... Season Three Season Four Season Five Audio Appearances * The Muppet Show (album): Gonzo beats the "O" with a big crash and an explosion (The German album version has Crazy Harry causing an explosion and laughing) * "Welcome to the Muppet Show Fan Club": Gonzo says "Hoooonk - toot!" Kermit asks him what happened to his trumpet. Gonzo replies, "I ate it!" * The Muppet Show 2: Gonzo blows his horn, followed by a crash and an explosion (There is no trumpet gag in the French album version) * The Muppet Show Music Album: Gonzo's horn makes a duck sound * The Muppets (soundtrack): Gonzo's horn is replaced with Zoot's bum note Season 1 replacements When The Muppet Show was repackaged for re-runs, the opening theme for season one episodes was replaced with a version of the theme as it was re-shot for subsequent seasons. In these instances, Gonzo's trumpet gag is recycled from another episode. * Episode 101 and 108: Gonzo's horn squirts water. (re-used from Episode 203) * Episode 103: A soccer ball jams the horn down Gonzo's throat. (re-used from Episode 524) * Episode 104, 105 and 119: Crazy Harry blows Gonzo up. (re-used from Episode 218) * Episode 106: Kermit blows Gonzo away with his horn from the left side. (re-used from Episode 310) * Episode 107: Green smoke comes out of Gonzo's horn. (re-used from Episode 208) * Episode 110 and 116: Gonzo's horn shoots a flame. (Gonzo: "I'm sorry!") (re-used from Episode 201) * Episode 115: A balloon comes out of Gonzo's horn and inflates after he stops blowing. (re-used from Episode 213) * Episode 117: Gonzo's horn makes a deep sound as red smoke comes out. (re-used from Episode 211) * Episode 121: Gonzo's horn flies away. (Gonzo: "Come back here!") (re-used from Episode 216) * Episode 121 (TNT airings): Rats appear (Gonzo: "Aw, rats.") (re-used from 418 and 503) * Episode 122: Gonzo's trumpet glows in the dark. (re-used from Episode 217) * Episode 124: A balloon comes out of Gonzo's horn and pops. (re-used from Episode 212) Other Projects * Muppets Inside: Gonzo plays a terrific solo, presumably the one he'd been trying to play all these years. Gonzo: "Ha! Didn't think I could do it, did ya?" *''The Muppets: Gonzo's trumpet sounds like Tarzan. * ''Just for Laughs: Gonzo plays "O Canada." *''Muppets Most Wanted: A soccer ball comes out of Gonzo's trumpet. *The Muppets Take the Bowl:'' Gonzo's trumpet sounds like a car alarm. When it doesn't stop right away, he runs off stage, presumably to check his car. *''The Muppets Take the O2:'' Gonzo's trumpet sounds like a siren causing a muppet bobbie (English policeman) to clear the area The Muppet Show Comic Book Gonzo's antics within the title have continued on into The Muppet Show's comic book series. We will not count other muppets occupying the O. Meet the Muppets * Issue #1: Kermit's Story: A balloon animal emerges from the horn. * Issue #2: Fozzie's Story: A rocket shoots out of the horn. * Issue #3: Gonzo's Story: The horn itself is a balloon. * Issue #4: Miss Piggy's Story: A string of sausages hang from the horn. The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson * Issue #1: Animal, Vegetable, Mineral: A fish leaps out of Gonzo's horn. * Issue #2: You May Meet a Stranger: The horn is a fish. * Issue #3: Follow the Money: Gonzo is replaced with a rat, saying, "I love hard work. I never get tired of looking at it." * Issue #4: Be It Ever So Humble...: Gonzo holds a swordfish. On the Road * Issue #1: Watch That Tiger: Gonzo plays the bagpipes. * Issue #2: His Wackiness, Clint Wacky!: Gonzo peers through a telescope. * Issue #3: Box Clever: Gonzo is replaced with a chicken reading a map. Family Reunion * Issue #4: Gonzo's nose gets stuck in a didgeridoo. * Issue #5: A duck comes out of the horn. * Issue #6: Two fishing hooks fall through the "O." * Issue #7: Gonzo appears in scuba gear blowing into a seashell. Muppet Mash * Issue #8: Rizzo blows the horn. * Issue #9: Gonzo rings what appears to be a stone gong. * Issue #10: Gonzo rings a church bell ala Quasimodo. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Show Sketches Category:Running Gags Category:Muppet Show Lists